Lost Soul
by MilleCrepe069
Summary: Hikaru hadn't been able to move on from Sai's disappearance. Unbeknownst to him, the God of Go had a round about way of helping and if he wanted to change everything he must know that he had to be the one giving even if he would be forced to stand on the sidelines and watch.. or would he? R&R :) Update: 1/20/14 uploaded chapter 07
1. Prologue

**A/N: Another story sorry orz I had been reading fanfics on Hikago and I told myself I wouldn't start anything on this because it is too painful (and yes, the series strikes me so hard) but here I am. I have nothing else to say but: enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- What went wrong**

* * *

There are times when people act rashly and fail to think of the whole picture.

And sometimes, given the wrong thoughts and other people failing to find the right words to say, people end up losing times they were supposed to be living for.

Most of the people he had known had grown up. They became Pros and had risen up from wherever they had been when he first met them. Some had given up and taken a different path in which he wished that they will be successful in. Hikaru was..

Hikaru was doing his best to stay sane in the past seven years. He had gotten on a slump, not talking with anybody, not eating much and with the dark circles around his eyes he hadn't slept much either. He suddenly stopped coming at the Go Institute and had forfeited most of his games. He had gone to other prefectures and had seemingly gone mad, suddenly going dazed or a streak of sobs in front of a grave of a person he shouldn't have known but still holds tightly onto. It wasn't difficult to deduce that he was at a lost though what other people pondered on was _Why?_

But all was well and good the day he had seemingly escaped from his musings. Nobody questioned him seeing as he didn't want to be asked and it looked like he had recovered.

He still has Go and people praise the sheer will he had to continue it after such a long adamant avoidance with the game. It seemed like he had found a purpose to battle again as he searches for whatever others couldn't fathom.

They weren't sure if that was a good thing or not. He looked like he was blindly searching for something, like he didn't even know what he was looking for.

He had remained the challenging, though less energetic, boy he had been before his mysterious slump. He striven in his games and won most despite the difficulties but unbeknownst to those who had seen his growth, he hadn't found anything. He didn't have the purpose to continue and just continues to search for something, anything that would clear his mind from his regrets. He still had fun from time to time but he hadn't gotten over Sai's disappearance. It was too abrupt and he felt betrayed.

They were playing, same as always, and he was just too tired to pay attention. And Sai disappears just like that. He had strived to live without the voice that had always been with him in a world he hadn't even imagined going into. Go had turned into something important to him and he couldn't help but climb up despite his confusing feelings.

_Confusing feelings that have mounted up ever since._

Many people had noticed the new Shindou, commenting how unenthusiastic he had been yet they weren't able to say it upfront as he had been rising up the ranks. His eyes had a different glow in them, one that showed his determination and a strong darkness people didn't know he had inspite of his cheerful attitude. Go, from then on, had been his life and that alone. He was giving his all hoping for answers.

_Answers he should have gotten given the right guidance._

Hikaru Shindou wasn't supposed to die.

He was supposed to pursue his own Go with Sai in it. He was supposed to rise up the ranks and become famous for his plays. He was supposed to be an exceptional player and teacher. He was supposed to play with the Meijin the next day-

-And lose with only one and a half moku given the komi rule.

He wasn't supposed to be wallowed up by his past just the day before.

The thrill he had on having to play against Touya Meijin, who had regained the title a few years after Sai had forced him to give it up, was extraordinary. It made his palms sweat and made his heart race with anticipation. The feeling of going face to face with the man who made a very sound name in the world of Go, with the man who made heads turn when he arrives.

The feeling he had denied Sai years ago.

It was true that Sai and the Meijin had played and it wasn't a secret that his unearthly friend and mentor had won, but that game had lacked the thrill of a traditional game. Of having the _pressure_ of the players' aura battling even outside the goban.

They had fought without seeing each other's face, without an audience befitting of a title match, on NetGo where no matter how much serious a game is something was still missing.

He felt like he owe the ghost so much and he regret to not have given him the appropriate treatment and farewell that he should have.

Knowing for so long that the ghost would never return no matter how much he waited in front of the haunted goban, it was enough for him to lose himself. And above all, he knew what he had wanted. Above battling with Meijin. Above being in rivalry with Akira.

It was in this state of mind did Hikaru step onto the road where he shouldn't have.

And all he could remember were bright lights and Sai's face bidding farewell. If only he had taken his time to open his eyes wide that day his friend had disappeared..

He should've seen the grateful smile Sai had shown-

_"Baka Hikaru"_

-and his agonizing face of wanting to say goodbye.

If only the God of Go would take pity on his lost soul.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**Sorry that this was full of such.. things but I promise the next chap would look more like a story (Gomen hihi)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! Time for the second chapter since the first is more like a prologue haha. Enjoy and R&R!**

**Suggestions and comments are very welcome ^_^**

**Hikaru's POV most of the time btw**

* * *

**Chapter 1- A place that shouldn't ha****ve been**

* * *

He opens his eyes as a bright light slowly crept through his eyelids and a plain dark blue with the hue of the morning sunshine invaded his vision.

It was an unfamiliar ceiling; He vaguely remembers being hit hard and passing out, but if that was it… _'Shouldn't I be in the hospital?' _

And as far as He knows, hospitals didn't have dark blue ceilings.

He hurriedly sat up and looked at my surroundings. The room looked too big for a bedroom but what else would it be if not that? It had this huge master bed in the middle and a flat screen television right beneath it with several DVDs and games scattered around like it had been recently played. There was a table beside the bed with a lamp and some books. It had air conditioning and a heater _'fit for any season'_ He absent-mindedly thought and a small couch, which he was currently sitting on and had probably spent the night in.

It explains the sore back at least. Whoever lived in there would be pretty damn rich.

"Hey? Anyone here?" He had his voice raised enough for it to thoroughly echo but no one seemed to notice.

He stood up, slightly wobbling, and walked towards the window which displayed (now that he payed enough attention) a view of the city basked in sunshine. _'hell yes, pretty dang rich' _ The man tsked and idly wondered how he ended up in such a hotel _'couldn't possibly be a house since it is pretty much clear that-' _He looks down from the safety of the glass _'-this room is on a high.. a very high floor' _and he gulped as he backed away, suddenly dizzy.

Being the impatient man that he is he decided to search for this mysterious person that had apparently kidnapped him—that's what it had to be right? Since he doesn't know anyone who lives in such luxury and even himself, who had been earning much after he had won a few titles on his own didn't have enough to live like.. _this. _He pauses as he had just entered the bathroom, one of the two doors he had seen from the room, and gasps _'j-jacuzzi' _ he sweat drops and goes to the other door in hopes to find the owner and punch him straight in the face for being so damn lucky!

But alas, he had found three more rooms each with less extravagant bathrooms, a kitchenette, a small dining space close to the sofas and another television set. It even had its own laundry machine and by now, Shindou had been irritated and utterly jealous. He was pretty positive that there was only one person staying there because even with the space having four rooms, only one seemed to be occupied.

So he decided to ransack the guy (he must be a guy since he had checked on a closet full of suits) and raid his refrigerator, eating everything he could—he silently praised the guy though, for having almost all the food he always wanted to eat—but he failed, even with his monstrous stomach it looked like the bastard has stored enough food to last a year.

With his stomach filled and bloated, he sat down the sofa and decided to analyze his predicament.

'_What had happened the night before again?'_ he questioned himself, though he was pretty sure that he had been hit by a car—and he shuddered at the thought. _'this wouldn't be heaven now would it? So classy and modern'_ and it was a different kind of heaven indeed.

'_If I was hit.. then the owner should either be the one who hit me or a savior' _he pondered some more _'why not the hospital then?' _that was when he had panicked and searched himself for any injuries and was both relieved and quizzical as to why he had none. _'so I wasn't hit?' _he asked himself and scratched his head roughly _'where the hell is this bastard owner? I'm never gonna get answers like this'_

He thumped his hand as an idea hit him "This is a dream!" he exclaimed and pinched his cheek hard. "EOWWCH" _'nope, not a dream' _and he rubbed his cheek mumbling nonsense.

"If that bastard doesn't appear in ten seconds I'll friggin' get out of this place!" and he wondered how he hadn't thought about that in the first place so he counted in his head and blasted out of the room in eight seconds after wearing random shoes that rather fit him well right at the entrance—he was never a patient person ever since he was a child, really—and the door automatically closed behind him. _'Room 1919' _He read, not really knowing why he did, then he rushed to the nearest elevator.

"Going down?" a man asked and Hikaru appeared confused at first before nervously mumbling a 'hai'. "a-ano, What hotel is this?" The man sent him a questioning face but answered anyway "Sakana Hotel-desu" and chuckled "That is a weird thing to ask Sir, sorry" the man defended and Hikaru immediately felt weird for being called a Sir—it just didn't fit him, though he noticed that he was wearing formal pants and long-sleeved polo shirt, without his coat that in his haste had slipped his mind. The illogical part of his mind wondered what he would have done if he had slept in pajamas and ran out of the room in those.

_Ding. 'first floor' _ Hikaru got out, hearing a "Go have fun, Sir" but he hadn't turned back. He got out of the hotel wondering how he would get home because as stupid as he was he hadn't checked for his things. Fortunately, he had his wallet in his back pocket and though surprised that he had so many bills, he had reminded himself that he was earning with his Go—no matter how lost he seemed to be in it.

He called for a cab and said to the driver where he wanted to go. He was stared at dumbly for a few seconds, "Sir, You do know that it is an hour and a half away from here right?" His eyes widened but he decided to play low for now "y-yeah" he lied but his pride didn't want him to ask where in the world he was. He just needed to go home and rest.

He was doing his best not to panic and in the corner of his mind he thought if it was a good decision to leave without seeing the guy who (probably) had saved him since he wasn't robbed of anything except his coat(and his phone now that he thought about it), which was his fault anyway.

He watched as buildings passed his vision and in the short moment that light didn't hit the windows he had noticed something odd.

If there was one thing he kept constant over the years, it was his bleached bangs. He grabbed the front mirror of the cab, startling the driver in the process, and looks, _really _looks at himself—or he supposed was him. For the one he saw in the mirror had no resemblance of what he _should have _looked like.

Gone were the bleached bangs, he had ebony black shoulder length hair slightly curling on its ends and his hair was parted a bit on his left, not in the middle like he had all these years. His nose was more pointed and his face was more pronounced. _'I even have piercings!'_ he noticed the ear cuffs he had and a pair of studded earrings adorning his, well, ears and with his slightly loosened up polo he looked like a cassanova—or a playboy, whichever fits him well.

"What the hell is going on oji-san?" he shakes the driver in his frustration and the driver shakes him in return and forces him to sit while he stops to the side. He sighs "What is wrong with you, Sir?" and the young man had looked up to him like a lost child "do I look like I have bleach bangs?" he says as he tugs to his hair, a dejected look on his face, "certainly not Sir" but the driver only had to say what he actually sees.

And the young man wailed and thrashed around the cab, the driver furiously shooing him out saying how he'd leave him there if he doesn't stop inwardly graning and asking himself if he should deliver him to the mental institution a few blocks ahead instead.

The young man had seemingly decided though as he grabbed the older man's arm and asked to speed it up to where he had originally planned to go, opting to sulk in his seat instead. After all, he still didn't know where he was and his thoughts raced to all possibilities like dreaming (though he had proven earlier that it was not in fact a dream he tried to pinch himself again) or that he had died and god just so happened to have soul-less body and decided to humor himself with a poor lost boy or... that he had gone all handsome overnight after staying in a classy hotel. Which were all quite impossible, but he just had to keep his mind working(he actually opted for the last one).

"We're here sir" the driver coldly said and he absently handed over bills, not really caring to count it up but he supposed he had given a pretty large sum seeing as he was handed over a few bills with some coins—and he doesn't really care at the moment. He just had to get _home_!

He was about to just rush in and find his sanity when he noticed a small pot sitting behind the bushes on their yard—begging to be seen. He slowly walked towards it and examined the pot with nothing in it but soil and his name engraved on the sides. His eyes widen and just before he could recall things, the door to his home suddenly opens revealing a boy of twelve grumpily talking to himself while balancing a soccer ball on his head. And a name, so familiar yet so foreign to his tongue, had slipped from his mouth before he could think of anything else.

"Shindou.. Hikaru"

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**A/N: What do you think happened? xD there's this thing going on my mind and I don't really have anything planned but I just kept on typing. After I post this I'm sure I'll be thinking of the next one (since there's just so much I wanted to do ugh)**

**Though I'm not really good at Go terms and I usually(_usually_) want my chapters below 1,500 words so expect the weird stops? R&R! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:Told you I wouldn't be able to hold out long orz and yet another chapter! ^_^**

**Comments would be very much appreciated :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The boy who loved soccer**

* * *

How many times did he have to pinch himself in a day just so he could get out of this nightmare?

His little plant should have sprouted into a big one and he remembered how he complained about it bearing pink flowers instead of being just something like a bonsai.

And there, standing right in front of him acting all high and mighty, was a twelve year old Hikaru Shindou that could either be his imagination or was actually another boy. Since evidently, HE was Hikaru and seeing another him as a boy was plain narcissistic wasn't it? Did he adore himself that much?

"who are you oji-san? Why do you know me?" the boy asked and he was brought out of his stupor when the young man admitted that he was, indeed, Shindou Hikaru—he goes over the boy and pinches him, earning him a kick to his shin—in the flesh.

This was definitely a dream. The boy was now aiming to scratch at him or cause him serious injuries as he proceeded to punch and kick on air while yelling profanities he knew he shouldn't have known as a child, Hikaru successfully preventing him by pushing with little effort on the boy's head.

"Hey, do I look like I have bleached bangs?" that caused the boy to stare at him incredulously as he pointed at his own hair. "_These _are what bleached bangs look like mister." he huffed and successfully kicked Hikaru in the shin once more. And it hurt like hell but he still wasn't waking up. He was clutching his painful leg when the door to his (supposed) home opened and an image of his mother, looking younger than ever, popped out and questioned what was going on.

Hikaru was agape for a while and he vaguely registers how the young boy points at him and calls him a weird stalker—definitely not a good impression no matter what was happening to him at the moment. In his haste, he covers the boy's mouth and chuckles nervously at his mother as he bows a bit. He confuses himself more at what he instinctively said next.

"Pardon me Ma'am, I am Haruki Fuji and am a friend of your son. We were-" he glances to his side and notices the soccer ball that had rolled off to a corner "-going to play soccer by the field near here, please excuse us" and he hastily grabs the younger, conveniently forgetting to actually get the ball on said corner and rushes towards the empty field. He panted slightly when they got there and his legs immediately gave up on him.

The boy he had taken with him was now already rolling over the grass as he tried to catch his breath and he idly remembered having to keep his body fit even after being a professional Go player, his younger self wouodn't have been able to keep up till a few years.

He didn't know why but he had already accepted that this young boy with him was his younger self. Who in their right minds would bleach their bangs anyway except him? An he chuckled, better enjoy whatever this is while it lasts right? That was Hikaru Shindou's way after all, thinking too much just wasn't his style.

Except in Go. Except with Sai. _'NO! No Sai today, its more than I could ever handle' _he told himself while shaking his headand he tried to stop the recalls he always had as the cold wind caressed his face.

"Is something wrong oji-san?" young Hikaru asked. Haruki, as he supposed his name was now, smiled gently knowing very well that even as a child lacking the normal shyness other children had, he was more sensitive towards other people who really looks in pain.

"Just wondering why I am in this lost strange land" he stares at the blue sky before glancing at Hikaru contort his face into confusion, then to annoyance and his features continued to dance as if he was debating with himself. "are you lost?" the boy asks, not really knowing what he should do but knowing very well that his company was needed. "yes, very" he breathes in "but maybe not that much now that I saw you" and it was true, maybe this was just one of those weird dreams he always had when he lost Sai. He shrugs to himself dismissing the thought before he pondered over it again.

"that sounds kinda cheesy.." Hikaru gulped. "and a bit creepy, old man" he abruptly answers and he smacks his mouth as if he had just been reprimanded of being rude. Haruki just had to laugh "it was a bit creepy huh?" he would really have said that out loud when he was a child but he really wondered why the boy hadn't gone home now that he wasn't restricted, he certainly would have, given the circumstance. After all, the boy really hadn't known him. Even he wasn't even sure who he himself was.

"Why aren't you going home already?" he asked and he knew it was quite rude after being the one to—

"You got me here in the first place!"—yes, that. The boy defended before following it up in a mellow voice. "and you kind of give a familiar feeling" he whispered, though it had enough volume for the other to hear it.

"You give a waay more familiar feeling to me than you probably would ever know" the older chuckles. _'seeing how you are me years ago" _it wasn't easy to digest but years of being with Sai helped him gulp it down easier even if it was still stuck in his throat now. And yes, it was Sai again.

The young boy looked more confused by the second. "so uh, Shindou Hikaru right?" he asked, wanting to get out of topics that lead to the ghost, while he was there might as well try to converse with himself no matter how ridiculously weird that seemed. Weird but it was an adventure nonetheless.

"yeah and.. Haruka Fuji?" the boy questioned back, trying to get the feel of the older's name roll off his tongue.

It was the start of a new found friendship (if you could call being friends with yourself normal) but that was what they had both felt. They conversed about anything under the sun and it wasn't difficult for them to share their views on things. Haruka was bound to think of how he had thought back then and found out that he had really changed.

_Ever since he met Sai._

He had soccer before, not that he didn't have it now but it was more of a sport to him back then not just some hobby he tend to play every now and then. He remembered wanting to play and going international, becoming a famous soccer player and having his bleached bangs as a mark never to be forgotten by fans. Playing go sounded too stupid back then.

They had talked about school and he found out that his younger self didn't want to go to high school like his parents wanted him to though later on Hikaru had brushed it off saying that was still years from now and that he was still twelve. _'I was a pretty blabber mouth back then huh?' _Haruka mentally slapped his back and hung his head low as Hikaru had talked about most of his family members and how he didn't like school and history.

That his father wasn't always home. That his mother always had to wake him up early and nag to him about his failing grades or threaten his allowance. That his grandfather always talks about old men's game that didn't really make much sense.

Imagine what would happen if Haruki was a bad guy. He was about to point that out when his younger self had suddenly stopped and covered his mouth with both hands, as if he had just said something wrong..

...or weird as Haruki's eyes widen and had this glassy hue to it. As if tears would fall down when he blinks.

_'This Hikaru' _the older thought to himself at a daze as the boy runs back home, every now and then glancing to his side—

_'has Sai with him'_

—yelling to it like someone was there.

And his tears fall down from where he sat.

* * *

_You shouldn't have been here, couldn't be the way you were, but you could still achieve what you've always wanted._

_You could stay by his side once again even if its only his presence that you feel._

_Since the Gods pitied your silent screams._

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**A/N: If you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me or post in the reviews.**

**I don't really know much about the game so I might skip through games and such in the future.**

**and for reference the old Hikaru here is actually 22 years old since I had assumed that Sai left Hikaru at the age of 15 (for my own convenience since I hadn't really payed attention to their age at the series)**

**So starting at this Chapter, Old Hikaru=Haruki Fuji and the younger claims Hikaru Shindou ^_^**

**R&R! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: hopefully I still find time to update this (since I could only update fast now because of my free time) and my time is dwindling orz.**

**Anyway, Updates! This chap is mostly on young Hikaru's and Sai's POV :) R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The weird man**

* * *

_'Waaaah, that oji-san heard it! I know it! Why did I have to say that?' _Hikaru asks himself as he runs. "This is all YOUR fault!" he directs his glare to his companion as he slows down to a walk and a few looked at him as if he had gone mad.

It was not really their fault, the boy had been talking to no one.

_"eeeeeeh? Why is it me? Hikaru baka! You were the one who told him that you found a haunted goban not me!" _the ghost defends as he flails his arms to nowhere but suddenly halts in remembrance of something _"and I was not haunting the goban!"_

The boy remembers his place before irately answering back. 'you_ were! That's why you're here now possessing me baka!'_

_"were not! And besides you were the one who was talking with that flashy person without halting to think of what you were going to say__!" _the ghost further pointed out.

_'But you were the one who told me to do so!' _Hikaru reasons. _'I would have run from him if it weren't for your rants!'_

The ghost pouted at that. It was true that he was the one who insisted on accompanying the man but that was because Hikaru and him both felt the need to do so—he just voiced out their thoughts.

* * *

The moment they had gone out and saw that unfamiliar face holding the poor, poor plant pot that hadn't been watered for days was truly an enigma. It was like seeing somebody you always knew wearing a full halloween suit while disguised as someone else. Hikaru hadn't even reprimanded the guy of holding something that was his—it just felt like he hadn't had the right to do so.

"Hikaru.. Shindou"

Another thing that was weird. The man obviously knew Hikaru and had spoken his name in such familiarity but it looked like he was surprised at the whole_ 'I-know-you-but-you-don't-know-me'_ thing. He had even pinched Hikaru! But the boy hadn't been modest either as he countered with a kick and Sai was sure that the two were similar for their stubborness.

There was also something Sai had noticed in the way the man's eyes flickered in recognition for Hikaru's mother. He was looking at her warmly and it made Sai wonder if the man was really a stranger—though a small part of him willingly put a small smile towards the young man or Haruki Fuji-san, as he now had introduced himself.

If he weren't already a ghost, Sai was sure he would have never kept up with the two 'friends' as they both ran to the field. He had asked Hikaru beforehand how he knew the man when the boy had been introduced as a friend and he was verbally answered (for the sake of his mother too, probably) that the man was a stalker and a weird creepy old guy. And even though that should have been alarming, the ghost found himself smiling behind his hand.

_'Hikaru hadn't said that he didn't know the young man' _

That was enough for him to be at ease with the young man because in people, sometimes instincts works better. And as far as he knows, Hikaru's instincts were more or less accurate. He was a brilliant child too—though the ghost would not let himself praise Hikaru like that now, The boy still had things to learn especially with his manners.

The man had smiled fondly at Hikaru like he knew what the boy was like and accepted him. Sai had scolded him for being too rude but Haruki just shrugged the offensive language off and opted to go along with it. Surprisingly, the two had many common things and the ghost absently wondered if the young man had skipped classes too—which the man had confirmed just as he did so, as if he had heard the unspoken question of the man he wasn't able to see. Sai had even doubted that he was heard by the other and childishly stuck his tongue out, blabbered incoherent things or experimentally poked through the young man despite his constant reminder to Hikaru of decency and respect but he was rewarded with nothing but smiles and that pained expression—like he had suddenly felt a chill through his spine and remembered something he didn't want to.

So he opted to remain seated like he had first planned to (besides, Hikaru had been glaring at him for a while and he needed to act mature enough to stay still)

The man was good company and both Sai and Hikaru had found themselves contributing to the seemingly endless conversation of nonsense. But that ended when baka Hikaru had slipped his tongue and scared the guy off. (well, it was more like Hikaru was the one who was scared off but still...) He certainly didn't want to end the conversation at that but Hikaru had the habit of running away.

And Sai had seen something Hikaru hasn't.

Just when the boy had ran off, leaving him wailing and trying to explain to Haruki that everything was fine or that he shouldn't mind it even when the other couldn't see nor hear him, he had seen the slightly relieved expression of the young man. He felt like it was not fair to be seen by someone not visible, so the ghost had opted to leave him be despite the strong urge to comfort him.

* * *

And that leaves him to the situation at hand.

_"Hikaruuuuuuu~ let's play Go ne?" _Sai pleaded as he circled on the boy who was currently lying on his bed. They had bought a foldable goban since Hikaru's grandfather hadn't wanted to give the old goban to his irresponsible grandson—quoted from the old man himself—but Sai had seen the small smile Heihachi had shown.

_'No is no Sai'_ the boy grunted, sulking as he turned.

_"Hikaruu, you're still mad on what happened with Haruki-san?' _the ghost whined _"but that was your fault!"_

_'and you urged me to talk to him'_ was the swift return.

_"but you—"_ The ghost paused to correct himself."—we_ enjoyed talking to him didn't we?"_

_"_Yes, but now he's creeped out!" Hikaru burst out and he had heard hi mother ask from outside his room "what is going on there Hikaru?"

"Nothing!" he answers back. It was normal for him to like talking to people that much but Haruki was somehow different and the idea of not being able to talk to him again somehow saddened the usually energetic boy. Sai just had to sigh (pun not intended)

"_It will be alright for sure, you just have to explain" _the ghost reasoned and he looked a bit dejected before continuing _"or cover it up the next time you see him" _he didn't really like the idea of denying his existence but he really enjoyed talking with the young man and it would be a waste if they weren't able to do that anymore just because he spooked out.

"would that really work out?" Hikaru pondered. "but I don't even know where he lives!"

The ghost had to pause at that, it had been a mystery how they continued on talking without asking each other about personal things. "oh,_ oh, maybe he lives near here! Didn't he know you Hikaru?"_ the ghost exclaimed, ecstatic on being able to figure it out.

"ah, that's right, he knew me" the boy had glimmers of hope evident on his eyes but it simply dulled at his new thought "but didn't he look a bit classy for this neighborhood?" he asked, dejected.

_"but, but" _Sai tried to think of ways to see the young man again and he pouted. If anyone were to see them right there and then, both pacing left and right, and stopping at the same time, they would think they were practicing a comedy skit.

They both knew it was weird getting so riled up in seeing someone like they were planning for a date but they just felt that they had to meet the man once again. Something in him pulls them in. Even without Go linking them in any way. Though it was a bit fun too—both of them worked up by something other than go but they somehow knew it would be worth it.

_"I'm sure we'll see him another time" _Sai voiced out and for some reason, they both knew they will.

* * *

"Welcome back Sir" The young staff had greeted and it had stunned Haruki _'again with the Sir' _ but he answered with a nod anyway. Without a place to go into since he couldn't possibly go home looking the way he was at the time, he decided to go back to the hotel after spending his time at the empty field clearing his mind.

It wasn't that easy to make himself believe that Sai indeed was there and he had to drill to his mind that he could finally correct his mistakes. And he had cried like the child he was—and still is, considering the fact that his time seemed to stop when Sai had left him— but he was back! and he couldn't calm down for a while.

He had been wondering how he was supposed to get close to his younger self.

But that brings back questions as to who he was. As he looked at the door of the room he had once been in he had felt restless. He rang the doorbell countless times but no one was answering.

'_Is he still not in?' _he idly wondered and continued to ring the bell.

It wasn't long before a staff had seen him and offered to help.

"have you lost your room card Sir?" the staff politely asked and he was supposed to say how he didn't rent the place when the other said to him something that definitely weirded him out.

"You always placed it in your wallet" before excusing himself, saying he was needed downstairs.

His chest clenched and he had a hard time breathing as he checked on the only thing he had brought with him that morning. His ears buzzed and he couldn't think straight.

"Oh" he nervously laughed to himself "I _am _Haruka Fuji" he laughed some more before swiping of a carefully detailed card to its respectful slot on room 1919, and hearing a soft _beep_ before opening the door.

"And I own this place" he stood just outside the open door, stupefied.

For contained in his own wallet was a the hotel room card..

..and a legit I.D. of a Haruka Fuji with his picture at the side.

* * *

_Because He had taken a liking to you that you were given a place to sleep._

_And a body to occupy._

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**A/N: yey! finished a chap again hah. R&R!**

**and again, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! This might be my last update for the week but I do hope I could still write more than that ^^**

**I was actually thinking of where in the story I would like to intervene in and it was a very hard choice. I decided to make it in the time where Hikaru is still part of the go club and is participating in the tournaments! Conveniently, to the part where Akira declares that he will play as third board in Kaio. Though during my Haruki's POV you could assume that Hikaru's life goes through the same as the series itself.(I can't really narrate it all the way like that now can I? Haha)**

**I would like to thank those who had favorited and followed my story till now. :)  
****Silver Ice Bullet, Cesia Rune, MiYuki Kurama, annvelwis, Jadeevans05, Niume22, Riku Yamamoto  
It was a pleasure to know someone liked this story *sniff***

* * *

**Chapter 4-Encouraged by the shadows**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Haruki's encounter with his younger self. He had first spent his time trying to figure out how his life should be as he now was Haruki Fuji. Its not like he could continue living in luxury when he didn't really know how he had managed to pay for such a place for so long.

So he was now researching on who he was no matter how strange that sounded.

Apparently, Haruki Fuji is a young man whose parents had died leaving him with their fortune (which was a lot judging from the wealth this man had lived through the years, quite like something out of a drama) and it was not really surprising to discover that he still had much in his savings account to last for several years. Though he supposed sooner or later it would dwindle right when he didn't expect it to—that was it with money right?—but he found out that Haruki actually thinks ahead and knew how to cover for his expenses, he works at a big company and is skillful enough to be on the higher ups.

_'Great, so now I have to study about corporates' _Haruki distastefully thought. Really, he knew there was some catch with having such a high class of living. Fortunately, he found out that the previous Haruki (if there was ever one) had passed on some of the knowledge he needed to continue working.

And here he thought he could spend his whole new life at Go. Though for the sake of not messing up his timeline, he knew he shouldn't involve himself too much in the Go world and he should continue living the life of Haruki as he does so.

This was how he had thought of this new life as both a blessing and a curse. Blessing because he could correct his mistakes through his younger self. Curse because he knew he didn't have the right to play Go as much now. He leaned more to the blessings though, since Sai was there and that was all he needed.

Besides, he already knew of when and where the young Hikaru would be. He would provide guidance whenever he thought he needed one and he knew he shouldn't act recklessly given the fact that HE wasn't even supposed to be there. He was itching to see Sai, his younger self and even the people that had been involved in his struggles. And he was itching to play Go.

But he'd have to play right or nothing would change for the better.

And now that he thought about it, this day was—he got up from his workplace to look at the calendar.. _'the day I would have to face Akira at that inter-school tournament' _he bitterly thought as he remembered the regret he had for not letting Sai finish his game until the end and the anguish Akira had shown as he deemed their game useless even after casting away his pride and begging to be placed on third board.

Finding more about himself wasn't the only reason he hadn't meet the young Hikaru again. Truth be told, he was afraid of seeing him, afraid of not knowing if the things he had done before were for the better. Afraid that if he meddled with his younger self's battles he would be messing with the things that should happen and in turn, mess up with other people's lives. He was so occupied with these thoughts for the past few days that suddenly, one significant point of his past had swiftly presented itself to his face, gnawing him to decide right there and then if he would show up or let it pass. If he let Sai play, what would happen to Akira's resolve? To Sai's passion? And to his younger self's confidence?

What did he want to achieve now that he was given the chance to go back?

He didn't know. And he found out he didn't really care. So he got his coat and proceeded to inform his superior that there was somewhere he needed to go to. No matter what happens, the only thing he knew was that he had to be there and that whatever young Hikaru had to do, he would support him.

Even now, he couldn't really run away from Go.

* * *

Hikaru's hand was sweating. The game that had been played before him was the best he had seen ever since he had understood the game's objective but he badly wanted to try playing. He intervened in the middle of the game his so called rival had been longing for and he lost badly, barely holding onto his own territory. He felt humiliated and sick, it wasn't supposed to be that way, he wasn't supposed to lose that game _that_ much. He felt like he had betrayed Touya for not playing him with the strength he thought he had, _the strength he really didn't possess_. And he was shown of the huge difference between their skills. So he stayed still as Touya had displayed how disappointed he was for the game.

And that was when one Hikaru Shindou had promised to become strong—and at the back of his mind bore the thought of owing the ghost for ruining his game.

Haruki had seen the exchange between the two boys and even in his age, he still felt the pang of guilt his young self got—though he assumed that it wasn't even half of what his younger counterpart is feeling at the moment. He had barely showed up on time but he had come right when Hikaru had taken his first move. He smiled to himself now knowing that even with the guilt he had felt there, it would be a huge push for Hikaru to try to climb up.

He hadn't shown himself to the boy and got out while Hikaru was still wallowing up in his distress. He needed to get out of that depression alone so that he could be strong. On the way though, he had bumped into Akari and he decided that he could at least pass on a message.

"Please tell him it was a good game" Haruka winked. "but it could be better" he added before going out of the school leaving a flustered Akari gaping at a cool older man suddenly asking her a favor.

_'How did he even know I knew Hikaru anyway?' _The girl pondered before seeing a depressed Hikaru. And the thought was left to be thought of another time.. If he ever remember it.

"What happened Hikaru? You lost?" The girl asked, so much for being subtle about the subject. Hikaru wasn't in the right mind to lecture his childhood friend on subtlety and just remained impassive on the subject. Sai was already lecturing her on that too, though she wasn't able to hear any of it.

"He did." comes Mitani's cold answer. _'kids these days' _the ghost sighed as he caressed his aching temples as he, once again, stubbornly prepares to lecture the boy on manners. "maa, maa, we can't really help it. It was Touya he was playing with after all." Tsutsui defended a bit teary eyed. They had lost right in the finals too and they should be proud of that. Sai patted the young man after being the only one polite enough to try to encourage Hikaru, though he hadn't agreed that they should accept defeat just because it was Touya they were facing.

But still, Akari had the decency to look saddened before bursting out energetically on how Hikaru had played a good game. "You sure you understood the game?" Hikaru blurted out and Akari felt both embarrassed for being thought of as stupid in the game and angry at Hikaru for pointing that out. After sulking, he usually took out his feelings on other people and Sai had gone back to his side telling him how rude he was or how he should be gentle in his approaches.

"I didn't! I wasn't even here! But I still wanted to tell you that someone _actually _thought you played a nice game and then you snap at me when I didn't do anything wrong!" Akari busted out before running off angrily.

"wha-?" Hikaru questioned, surprised at the sudden outburst of his childhood friend _'someone even thought I was playing a good game?' _he wondered, and he didn't know what to think of it. He played horribly and someone says he played good? Unlike him though, the ghost had to agree with the unknown man _"Games lost don't always mean you played horribly Hikaru"_ he stated and the boy had to raise a brow at him. _"They are measured with the hands you play and there are people who see beyond the outcomes of a match" _and the ghost remembered the stone that first appeared to be a mistake but turned out to be a keystone for a well thought of trap.

_'Maybe the man had also seen that stone?'_

And the man did. With his years of experience he supposed the young him deserved a pat in the back. After all, he was only beginning to bear his own fangs and learn the intensity of his so called 'old men's game'. He was sure he'll grow up eventually.

_"We need to practice more Hikaru!"_ the ghost said, pumping his hands up and as weary as the boy looked, an undefinable glint sprouted from his eyes.

* * *

A few days later Haruka was pleased to find a player named SAI on NetGo and it became a must for him to watch every game the boy played. Too bad business men didn't have the liberty to go around watching other people play Go and he only had little time to watch on his computer at home but that didn't stop him from doing so. It was a good time to remember the great plays Sai had sported on each and every game he had played back then.

He even had the chance to watch the game between Sai and Zelda, which of course he now had known to be his friend Waya, and laughed at the exchange of words he knew would tip the guy off. He desperately wondered if Waya took that to heart but immediately reasoned that it was just his revenge for the boy his friend had smashed down cruelly(he conveniently made that into his excuse) and overall, maybe he just wanted to see Sai's strength once again after such a long time. He wouldn't hide that he still felt a bit teary at the thought that Sai was there—though not on his side—but still there. There were times he even felt jealous of his young self for being able to be with the ghost but he knew he had to live with that. He had already spent those times and wanting to take that away from the boy would be unfair. _'and technically' _He thought _'he's still me'_

As a child, he hadn't really thought much on how Sai had caused a ruckus on the internet but now, being someone who almost always watched his matches and actually take the time to look on their audience, he assumed that the wave he would soon start was now steadily forming.

It was at that time, unknown to anyone on the site, did another player close to the ability of the soon to be famous internet personality Sai appear just for the sake of watching his games and for a long time, maintain a record of 0 wins and 0 losses.

"Haah, maybe I should ask for a vacation" the young man got out from the baths wearing his dark blue pajamas and go straight to his open computer. "might as well see if Hikaru is on eh?"

Username: FUJIWARA

password:******

And for the record, Hikaru and Sai hadn't took notice of him... Yet.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**A/N: finished another yey! :) R&R! and as I always say, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask ^^**

**and to Riku Yamamoto- that was the longest I could possibly do to this chap if I ever wanted to concentrate on one issue at a time orz but I hope you'll still like it :)**

**and I like cliffhangers(when I'm not the one reading :P) so.. there yah go xD [oh and sorry for the mistakes, I don't really proofread my stories much /shot]**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi y'all! Thank you so much to those who had reviewed, followed and favorite my story! You don't know how much I felt giddy when I saw them *sniff* anyway, I actually already have a chapter with me but when I re-read it, I wasn't really satisfied so I'm trying to re-write it now.**

**Mentions:  
****Crescent Melody, Dusty Sapphire, Kamikashi, loussi, Sleepie Bye, elmms, Irissiell, Leprechaungirl, aliya87, Catcrazzed, CashyHoray1.00, Riku Yamamoto, Niume22, jadeevans05, MiYuki Kurama, annvelwis, Cesia Rune, Silver Ice Bullet, Yuu**

**Do I have everybody here? xD**

* * *

**Chapter 5-What happens when you're not there**

* * *

There was an International Amateur Go tournament that day.

"Why didn't I go here in my younger days?" Haruki Fuji exclaimed as he stood in front of the Go institute. _'it's such a waste' _he absently added.

_'Maybe I just didn't know that there was something like this'_ he sighed, knowing very well how ignorant he was back then. He took his time observing the place he had been in for a long time but having a look too foreign from what he can remember. _'Was this place like this before?'_ he asked himself, there were so many things he hadn't known was there that he questioned if this were the same place he had always been to.

It's different.

He could only console himself with a small sad smile. It pained him to feel that he doesn't belong, that there was no place in here that was home—that he was a sole person trying to fit against the waves but knows that someday he'll be swept away. He strangely imagined a whole crowd of people all wearing white shirts while he wore yellow and he felt alienated.

He took his time exploring the place, occasionally noting the things he hadn't really payed attention to before—the small things that ended up being changed before he had the chance to drill them to memory. His trip to the past showed him how many things had changed but his body still carried him to places that looked too foreign but too familiar to be forgotten. And he felt nostalgic just loitering around a seemingly different place.

But for the young man, it feels nostalgic as it feels depressing. He was torn between being a resident and stranger, having known everything but realizing he didn't know anything, like it was mocking him of being lost.

_ And he was more lost than anyone would ever figure out._

He brushed his thoughts off as he realized that he was staring at a newspaper by the lounge for far too long, considering the fact that the people in there had multiplied by now. And most were… staring at him? _'Am I drooling or something?' _He thought as he gathered his courage to look around, only to find several people (girls mind you) avoiding his gaze.

He sighed to himself and fished out a pen from his pocket to answer a fairly easy _tsumego_ on the paper before carefully setting it down the table for the ladies to browse. And with a court bow, he proceeded to the room where the tournament will be held. He idly wondered if he was being stared at again because the nagging feeling on his nape suddenly felt heavy, way too heavy that he almost dragged himself out of the lounge wondering why people even bothered to stare when they could've asked for the newspaper in the first place. (as dense as he is, he didn't know they were ogling at him not the newspaper)

He wandered around suddenly not knowing what to do when people from different countries started to flood in, so he opted to sit on a corner where a couple of chairs were situated and wait for the actual tournament to start.

"I was only going to watch anyway why did I have to go so early?" he mumbled. And he remembered enthusiastically jumping out of his room when he saw in a carefully placed article on the internet that there was an event in the Go Institute. He didn't even know if he had turned the computer off and he sighed, so much for being a responsible adult.

_'since I hadn't gone here as a child, I'll do it now that I'm an adult' _he tried to console himself, suddenly feeling like some superhuman character who could be in two place at one time—truly amazing but childish at the same time. Though where the other he was, he didn't know. _Playing soccer perhaps?_ Being an older version of Hikaru didn't mean he knew of where he was 24/7.

The matches started after a few minutes of the opening ceremony—quoted from Haruki saying it was "One hell of a speech befitting a middle school principal"—and he stood over the nearest board where a Japanese and Chinese man were playing. Unknowingly so, he had received weird looks from people who had noticed him—due to his image of a corporate man gone wrong with his unusually slightly long hair and earrings—and possibly pure awe from the women. Still, it hadn't prevented them from watching the game with him.

"arimasen" one of the players had bowed in defeat and they exchange gratitude for a good game.

The game that was played right in front of him had been great—though not as great as most of the matches he cared to see or play. His hands, yet again, itched to touch those shiny stones and place them in the _goban_. _'When was the last time I played?' _He was currently repressing his sudden urges as he ignored the conversation of the two players he was just watching.

"Am I Sai?" the Japanese had voiced out for the other player earning shocked expressions from people in earshot and pulling Haruki out of his musings.

"So, you really are?" the Chinese questioned, stunned.

"No" was the swift answer. "Someone had already asked that to me a while ago but I'm afraid that I am not this Sai you are talking about… nor do I know of who he is." he paused, weighing the other's reaction as curiosity began to lump down his throat. He was just about to ask who Sai is when a pro interrupted them, wondering why people were suddenly crowding around.

"Who is this Sai you speak of?" Morishita asked and Haruki heard his good old friend Waya praise Sai of his godly talent in go, telling him how of how he had been unbeatable ever since he appeared on NetGo. Haruki almost choked, _'such a thing happened in here while I was in god knows where?' _he mused, was he that dense?

"I told you Sai was great!" a young Waya exclaimed, ecstatic that he wasn't the only one who noticed the guy. If Haruki was still in his right mind he would've laughed at how childish his friend was, but apparently his mind has flown off to a far away place s he stood there unmoving. _'What should people do when they're being talked about right under their nose?'_ he asked himself as he suddenly found the floor interesting.

Haruki felt awkward being in the middle of the discussion. It was weird, really, being talked about by people when you're standing right in front of them. He opted to stay quiet until everyone either decide to eat their lunches or forget the whole thing before he blurts out anything that would most definitely bite him hard in the future. Fortunately or unfortunately though, they decided to check if Sai was online at the time.

He was.

Haruki literally face-palmed. Summer vacation, NetGo, Sai... Why wasn't he able to deduce that young Hikaru was now frequently visiting the computer shop Mitani's sister had been working at?

While he was busy playing Go and pissing other people off in his younger days there was this huge conference—slash crowd—spying on his matches when they could've_ played _one in the friggin' international amateur go tournament. Ignorance surely is a bliss. He sighs but mentally throws punches in the air, secretly proud that he was the only one to truly know who the mysterious net personality was.

It was then that Akira came demanding an explanation to why most games had been delayed that a memory—one that he knew had contributed to the shortening of his life—nagged the back of his head. The boy was guided to one of the computers and was introduced to the world of NetGo, somehow ending up making an account on the well known game site, typing down a very familiar username—too familiar indeed for Haruki's liking.

_A-K-I-R-A_

And all his memories of that day came crushing down as his head hung low from realization. He remembered replaying that same game Akira and Sai had when they first met to a random player who later turned out to be his rival himself.

Haruki felt dizzy as he saw the small bow that suddenly popped out of the screen _"Sai sent you a challenge"_ right, he was the one who brought it down to himself and all he could do was curse his own fate(his younger version in this case). _'Was I a trouble magnet or what?' _he was now asking the gods why he had to be so stupid as a child, always getting into troubles. What was pitiful was that Akira hadn't even put up a disguised username and still Hikaru had jumped right into the lion's den.

He should've learned as a child that anything Akira related was dangerous.

but apparently, young Hikaru thought anything Akira related was interesting and it made his world turn to something of a roller coaster ride. He silently congratulated himself for surviving the huge obstacle called life, though he assumed he was supposed to be dead but he didn't really want to think of that now that Akira had accepted the match.

And right there and then, the first game he ever played with Akira slowly unfold. _'That was Sai's fault'_ and he remembered the ghost proposing a way to know if _AKIRA_ was _Touya_. His heart clenched as Touya Akira's eyes hardened and stayed firm, recognition passing through his eyes before he abruptly stops the game and typing on a message for a rematch. _'He knew' _Haruki snorted _'who am I kidding? of course he would... It was the time he was defeated by a child his age who claimed to be a beginner' _he felt pity to the boy who was searching for something that he couldn't possibly see and felt hatred towards himself who didn't even bother to catch up to Sai when he could.

"That idiot, who does he think he is?" Waya angrily ranted out loud.

_'wha-?'_ Haruki knew that Waya hated Akira to a certain extent but he didn't know he would be this vocal about it."He has a game on Sunday!" and with that, Haruki had to gape, he hadn't known that their rematch had been _that _important to his rival but he assumed that it was to be expected, he had given too much to catch up to Sai—not him, his mind insisted—and it hurt, but he knew that he himself had been chasing after the ghost too, though it was not obvious since he had been always by his side.

And now that he wasn't...

_'Am I allowed to chase after him now too?' _Haruka asked to no one as he stood there at a daze while people started to disperse. _'Am I capable of reaching him after all I've done?' _If there was one thing he truly missed, it was playing Go with his unearthly friend.

And even just once, he would like to play with him again.

From the crowd of people, Akira suddenly felt a chill and he looked around to see a young man with dark green orbs staring intently at the computer screen he was just at moments ago. The man seems to have felt his stare and he was greeted with a small smile. Akira resisted the urge to quirk a brow and gave an awkward smile instead, for unknown reasons the man's smile looked as if it was directed to a friend not just someone who happened to look his way.

Haruki went out of the institute, absent-mindedly letting his feet guide him to wherever with the boy silently trailing his path, not really knowing why he suddenly thought he should follow.

It was the day Akira ignored his duties and the only day he ever will.

They both pass around the crowds not knowing that somewhere in the go institute, people were trying to find a dark haired _bishounen_, term courtesy of the girls who apparently had seen the person who had solved a _tsumego_ from one of Touya Meijin's matches.

In the end, both Hikarus induce chaos even when they're not there... and both tend to attract trouble in the name of Touya Akira.

And once you put one Hikaru and one Akira together all just ends up going downhill even when you don't want to.

* * *

_Because fate always find a way to pull you in that it creates a stage for you to perform on_

_slowly building up and taking you by surprise_

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

** A/N: There, finished! I was actually at the library when I did this so it was kind of awkward haha (and did you notice that this was twice as long as my prev chapters? hehe that's why I'm not confident brr)  
**

**This is subject to changes btw so please don't hate me when I suddenly replace the chap TT_TT  
**

**Edit: told you I would, the word count really gets to me and I didn't really like how it turned out so I decided to cut this into two, I figured that more words=less dialogue and I couldn't really concentrate on what was happening. sorry bout that.  
I hope I get back to how I wrote the previous chappies. orz**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: this is the cut out part 2 of the previous chapter I tried to make it more in-depth (as much as my poor brain could orz)**

**Mentions:  
****LILINamikaze(for reasons unknown your name always disappears so I deleted the "." orz), elishakanzen, Crescent Melody, Dusty Sapphire, Kamikashi, loussi, Sleepie Bye, elmms, Irissiell, Leprechaungirl, aliya87, Catcrazzed, CashyHoray1.00, Riku Yamamoto, Niume22, jadeevans05, MiYuki Kurama, annvelwis, Cesia Rune, Silver Ice Bullet, Yuu**

******Thank you again! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6-When gods play pranks**

* * *

Haruki hadn't intended for this to happen.

They, Haruki and Akira, took the train (separately) and got off at a station. Haruki was taking his time remembering where the computer shop was, where his younger self was at the moment, not expecting to bump into Ogata. The man questioned why Akira was in that part of the town, which leaves them with the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry Ogata-san but I was just—" the boy looks up to Haruki, a small part of him expecting a lending hand even though he knew that the young man didn't even know he was there. And it was help he received.

"Sorry, Og-Sir! I'm with him, I had invited him to go with me to eat" Haruki explained and the man looked to his direction, he had been an expert in handling surprising situations by now that his lie had rolled of his tongue pretty well.

"even with the tournament going on?" Ogata looked at the young man in front of him from head to toe and Haruki resisted the urge to look down. No matter what time and age, Ogata was intimidating that he felt chills down his spine. This was one person that almost found out about Sai too and he was very hard to handle, _'with his perverted like observations'_ he sweat dropped and suppressed a laugh that wanted to escape him. He felt like lasers were going to come out of the older man's eyes.

"I figured he'd need a breather from Go every once in a while" Haruki defended looking straight to the man as if it was the truth he just told.

Ogata snorted, apparently finding what he just said funny. "hmph, we don't need any break from go" he glanced to Akira who was looking elsewhere, it seems he wasn't used to lying. And by now, Haruki was pretty sure they were busted. _'baka Akira' _he mentally face-palmed.

Haruki opted to take the boy beside him and smile at Ogata, preparing to run any minute now if he didn't leave them be. "You don't really need to know where we're going sir" his eyebrows twitch slightly and he feels his shirt stick to his back "now if you'll excuse us" he bows slightly, same goes with the boy who was still too shocked to speak. _'Did he really just say that to Ogata-san?' _the boy was at a loss. And with what Ogata had looked like, he was probably on the same line of thoughts.

They turned to walk away from the man when they were stopped once more by his voice.

"Ah, right, I just saw that boy... Shindou was it? He was at a nearby computer shop"

The gods just love to put him to sticky situations.

He was now standing in front a computer shop staring at his rival from years ago abruptly dashing in of the said shop after Ogata informed him of young Hikaru's whereabouts. He just wanted to see his younger self, unintentionally bringing about the event in his life where he was almost discovered to be Sai by his rival. '_And now I know that it was all Ogata's fault' _Haruki grunted, conveniently forgetting that he was just about to take his rival (unintentionally) to his younger self anyway.

It was weird watching from the outside what he clearly remembers from his memories. At that time, he was sure that fate was trying to force his early death. If he hadn't took a break from NetGo to play cards he would've had to explain a whole lot. He saw Hikaru sigh, relieved, as Akira went out the door and gave Haruki a slightly embarrassed bow.

"Sorry but do I know you?" Akira had to ask. He had so many things circling up his mind and it was evident in his face, Haruki gulped down a chuckle at the confused face the boy was making. He always had that composed face of his so it was nice seeing him without that once in a while.

"Maybe, maybe not" Haruki mused half smiling as he felt nostalgic speaking with the boy. It was funny knowing something someone else doesn't. Besides, the young heir really looked like he was tightening his grip on his nerves, sucks to have to be polite. He briefly wondered if the boy would just excuse himself at the useless conversation.

"You know Shindou?" the boy asked instead while willfully calming himself and he had to smile at that. _How should he respond?_

"I know him more than you do at least" Haruki cupped his chin and look upwards as if he sees his answers there before leaning a bit closer to the boy "probably more than anybody else does" Haruki winked while Akira widened his eyes at the answer. What was it with this guy's confidence? He sounded so sure that it was hard not to believe him no matter how ridiculous his claims were.

"By the way, its Haruki Fuji" he reached a hand out for the boy to shake. "It was good to see you Touya Akira" _'again.' _he mentally added as he broke into a grin.

Akira on the other hand was thinking to himself. _'not "nice to meet you"' _he thought, obviously over reading things like he always had. _'and it felt like his introduction was left hanging' _but the boy always had a knack for these things so he just shook his hand, noticing that he himself hadn't said that it was the first time for them to meet.

Why would he when he didn't feel like it mattered? When he felt like it really wasn't their first time meeting? And even when he was positive that he hadn't met someone with such—he coughed and turned away as he caught himself staring at the young man—a beautiful face he still felt like he knew him from somewhere.

Where, he didn't know.

It was then that he heard a small gasp and saw Hikaru crab-walking to another direction. Akira being Akira, he just stared incredulously at the other boy while Hikaru kept sending him universal _'stay quiet' _signals with body language(mouthing shh to his point finger) and frantically waving a hand or shaking his head. If he was trying not to be noticed, Akira was sure that he was all but successful and sweat dropped down his face as he stood still, not knowing what the two-toned haired boy expected him to do.

"Hikaru" the deep mellow voice resounded and the two boys just had to gape at the familiarity of the sound, turning their heads to see the young man smiling with affection and not at all disturbed by the fact that the boy was just _avoiding _ him. "Want to eat ramen with me? My treat." Hikaru remained still before absently nodding, still agape from whatever spark that just occurred, Akira silently agreeing that this man knew Hikaru—though he could still not ponder why he'd claim that he knew him better than anyone.

"Akira, you want to come with us?" the boy jolted, suddenly not finding his voice. "N-no, my father wants me to be home early" he reasoned and he was fairly sure that his name was said with as much affection as Hikaru's, did this man know him too? And as much as he wants to accept the offer to eat, he really had to go home; he didn't even know why he was there instead of the tournament where his presence was needed.

He waved his goodbyes and proceeded to go back while silently asking himself where all the tension had gone. He instinctively looked back to the two who were now heading the opposite side, wondering why he hadn't felt weird with the man calling him by his given name—

—Or why his name had rolled off the young man's tongue so smoothly, as if he'd been saying it for years.

* * *

To say that Hikaru was nervous was an understatement. He clearly wasn't expecting bumping into Haruki in such a manner (he was also trying to escape and he'd seen him, wasn't that awkward?) besides, he still hadn't thought of a plausible way to explain his slip up.

_'what should I do? Ne, Sai!' _he nervously—and noisily—slurps his ramen faster than usual as he asked for help. They had walked towards the shop without any conversation going on and it was pure torture for the boy. And now this classy person right beside him on the counter of the shop is happily eating his miso ramen like its food for the gods. (Basically, almost like him just minus the nervousness)

_"Go on Hikaru! Open up a topic! Come on" _Sai nudges the boy continuously, not really knowing either what they're supposed to do but not liking the silence from both persons. Cover the slip up? Tell the truth? Hikaru snapped back to reality as he questioned himself. He was surprised that he was even considering the option of telling the other of the truth when they had met only once (now twice). He was too busy thinking that he didn't realize that Haruki was staring at him, amused by his expressions. He roughly ruffled the boy's hair as he grinned. "Stressing on things will make you bald" he playfully said and the boy splutters out on his soup, earning him a glare from the chef.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I'm not stressed!" he forcefully exclaims "and stop doing that will you, Haruki-san?" he adds as he carefully arranged his now messy hair.

"hai, hai" Haruki leans his cheeks on a hand as he smiled before ordering another bowl. "you don't need to explain anything if you don't want to you know?" he says as he slurps down on his new ramen and Hikaru just had to choke on his again. "b-but-"

"Its fine" he smiles assuringly to the boy, grinning as he ruffled the boy's hair once more. This time though, Hikaru just lets it pass and he gave him his own sloppy grin. Though deep inside the boy's mind, he told himself that someday, _someday_ he'll tell this man—even when a small part of him acknowledges that he already knows and that he understands better than anyone ever will—because even if he knew and Hikaru doesn't tell him, there'll always be this thin string preventing them from talking like they should, of being open like they want to and in sharing the same thoughts something always have to be omitted.

And though that in itself is normal in everyday conversations he figured he couldn't do so with this young man, that every time he talks with him, he'd be able to slip things up and barely cover himself. He felt naked and transparent but he didn't care.

_"Was it love at first sight?"_ Sai interjects his thoughts; it was kind of unfair for the ghost to have access to his mind when he doesn't have access to his. And for the third time that day young Hikaru had spluttered out his ramen. _'He's a man! Sai, you idiot!'_ Hikaru defended. _"ohoho, but that was quite common during the heian"_ Sai had teased as Hikaru grunted. Haruki, on the other hand, smiles in amusement. He didn't have to see the ghost to know that he's there... as both Hikaru and Sai catch a glimpse of his face, they silently had to commend him for not being weirded out. Sai even felt that he didn't need to hesitate before he pesters Hikaru in front of him—as if Haruki just _knew _that he was there.

"Haruki-san, do you play Go?" Hikaru asks. _"it would be nice if he does"_ Sai adds.

"I do" Haruki replies, he didn't see the need to hide things from himself.

"REALLY? Play with me!" Hikaru jumps up from his seat and pleads as the young man sweat dropped. It was good thing he couldn't see Sai now since the ghost was poking at him and demanding a match—while arguing with Hikaru on who should be first.

"Not now Hikaru, maybe next time"

"When would 'next time' be?" Hikaru voiced out with Sai agreeing furiously at his question.

Haruki pondered, he wasn't really ready to open himself up in the Go world—a few weeks hadn't really helped him get used to things. He wasn't even sure if he had truly accepted the fact that this was the past and it was hard going along the usual flow of things. Countless times he had wondered if this was all just a dream.

But with all the pinches he gave himself he didn't wake up and he didn't know if he wanted to because even with the difficulties, Sai was there. It was a burden, having to know what will eventually happen and not being able to live a carefree life.

"When you pass the pro exam" and the boy fell silent.

"Eeeeeh? Are you serious? Haruki-san stingy! That's impossible! I don't even want to be a pro" Hikaru flailed as he sat on his seat. _'you would, definitely' _the young man wanted to say but forced himself not to.

"I'm serious you know?" Haruki said, mustering what he thought was a very serious face and Hikaru had to back off. Haruki sounded as if he was so sure he could do it.

"My playing is a bit... Weird" Haruki added noticing that the boy fell silent, his style was so identical to Sai's that he figured he might have some kind of trouble when he faced him. The boy looked as if he wanted to say something but before he could do so "finish that in 30 seconds so I could treat you to a refill" Haruki offered and Hikaru immediately gulped down the rest of his food. _'Ramen was still a priority huh?_' the young man mused, relieved that he had just bribed the boy of not asking him things.

They spent the rest of their time together as Hikaru dropped hints of wanting to play while Haruki politely directed the topic elsewhere—leaving Hikaru pouting with the ghost as they both childishly crossed their arms and huffed quite obviously hoping to induce some kind of guilt from the young man that will force him to play. In their conversations, Hikaru was baffled by the fact that Haruki's hotel was an hour ride from their place. He had continuously nagged him to live somewhere close if he was going there often anyway but Haruki adamantly refused, He liked living there at least—and he had grown fond of that jacuzzi. Every thing was going well and fine—before Haruki had to say _that._

"Good thing you weren't caught red-handed by Akira neh?"

"aaah, yeah, yeah, Mitani's sister's shift ended so I was about to go out anyway. I was so surprised you know?" Hikaru scratched his head as he recalled what had happened before realization dawned on both of them. _'Re-red-handed? What exactly does Haruki-san know?' 'shit, I wasn't supposed to say that was I?' _they simultaneously thought. _"Eh, heh?" _Sai looked back and forth to the two motionless bodies before realizing what just happened. _"Eeeeeeh?! Hikaruuu what was he implying? but he wasn't even inside the shop! and he came with Akira-kun so he couldn't have possibly seen us right?" _Sai wailed as he circled Hikaru.

Soon they said their goodbyes and parted ways, not really addressing what had transpired. It was only on his way home did Haruki realize something he overlooked moments ago.

_'Wasn't I almost found out by Akira on the day of our NetGo match?' _and he was playing cards not 'was just about to go out' "did I possibly just had—" he gulped "—messed with what was supposed to happen?" and he nervously chuckled to himself, praying that whatever he'd just done wouldn't matter much.

* * *

_Because with an addition of a foreign body the waves started to flow differently._

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**A/N: Finished! I noticed after I wrote that Akira wasn't supposed to go to the computer shop that day but on Sunday (the actual day of their match where he lost) and I couldn't really change the chapter now or I would have to change the previous chapter too orz.**

**So, I'll try to mess up with the timeline a bit xD (gomen)**

**If you think this chapter could've been better please tell me and I'll try to think of something (I was really disturbed by the fact that I remembered wrong ugh) :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:yep, now the next chappie YAY! Haha hope you guys will like it ^^ this was a little late since I was struck by the urge to write in the middle of the night and was struggling to type in my little tab. So I still had to see corrections now that I'm sitting before our pc nyahaha.**

**Mentions:  
************Think Chocolate Thoughts, Zylongue, emeraldXonyx, jully123, link55-06, ginebra, yuijim, cici394, Eevetta, Japhu, moon3, Amaya93, NekoCrisis, Eclipse130, Lady Myd Black, KLEIYH, sepertom, VenusAngel, Clams-and-Rainbows, fallenz, LILINamikaze(for reasons unknown your name always disappears so I deleted the "." orz), elishakanzen, Crescent Melody, Dusty Sapphire, Kamikashi, loussi, Sleepie Bye, elmms, Irissiell, Leprechaungirl, aliya87, Catcrazzed, CashyHoray1.00, Riku Yamamoto, Niume22, jadeevans05, MiYuki Kurama, annvelwis, Cesia Rune, Silver Ice Bullet, Yuu**

**********Thanks again guys! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7-A debt to repay**

* * *

Haruki impatiently taps his finger continuously on his desk while staring blankly at his computer. He glances at his wristwatch and read _'10:30'_. "Why is he not on yet?!" he exclaims as he gets ahold of the mouse and scrolls, for the umpteenth time that day, in search for AKIRA. By now, he figured he had already memorized where SAI was located, even probably ten usernames before and after him.

And AKIRA _'that girly haired bastard' _Haruki absently added, was still not on!

It was a Sunday, the time where Sai and Akira were supposed to play a match in NetGo. Surprisingly, his rival was still missing when the match should've started thirty minutes ago. "What in the world is going on?" He voiced out while mentally telling himself that this was not, in anyway, his fault.

Waiting wasn't doing any good. He weighed out his options. First, he could call Akira at his house and find out if he was asleep or something but that would be weird—who was he to call the meijin's house? Second, he could call the go institute and ask about Akira's whereabouts but then again, who was he to call for such reasons? And third, he could ask Hikaru if he knew what had happened. Scratch that, he wasn't even supposed to know that the boy's handle name was Sai.

By now, he was standing, pacing back and forth. He absently noted that this should not irk him but being someone who _knew _that the match should've happened minutes ago, _'I'm definitely screwed'_

So he opted to call the institute since the first option was only plausible if he was a close friend or any of the sort—as far as he knew he was just a stranger who badly wanted to see a game, which he already witnessed firsthand years before but wasn't even starting in any minute now.

_Riiiing~_

"Hello? Is this the Go Institute?"

* * *

Apparently, everything was Haruki's fault.

He was now sitting in the ramen shop he frequents when he was young (because it was close to the institute), poking at his noodles while trying to be polite and modest—as much as a moody old Hikaru could. He had called the institute in hopes of knowing where his young rival had been and was questioned as to who he was and why he needed to know the where the boy was—which he tactfully directed elsewhere, good thing the one who picked up was a woman. She could practically _feel_ his charms from the phone.

He found out Akira had attended his match against the other pro instead of going online, which was fine by the way but THAT shouldn't have happened. Furious, he hastily went to the institute demanding to know where the boy was and he was _politely_ hushed—ushered away by four men and he was sure someone pinched his cheeks purposefully(the lower cheek if you may and he had to run)—out from the building to cool down. He had realized just now, as he was mercilessly cutting his noodles to bits and pieces, that it was incredibly impulsively stupid of him to do so.

He just knew his instincts couldn't be trusted... But it was called instinct for a reason.

"Why were you looking for Akira-kun?"

Haruki tried to grind the bits of recognizable noodle in his bowl as he inwardly cursed and tried to argue to himself that the question was -definitely- not directed at him. He almost succeeded.

Almost.

If Ogata-san wasn't purposely sitting across him and sending daggers through his glares which he always does but doesn't mean one can tolerate even if he's used to it. Haruki was sure he felt something prickling his forehead and he absolutely made sure that his bangs were a couple of times denser there hoping for it to act like a shield for the daggers. He stares at his bowl and sees it cower before his unearthly glare and he was tempted to direct it elsewhere—specifically right before him. Why oh why do these kinds of people like to bother him? He sent a smile towards the scary looking man "Is it wrong to ask for a friend?" he mused, lips twitching as he showed displease through this useless interrogation.

Ogata quirked a brow, the first time he had seen the young man he had disrespected him. If there were any doubts in his mind back then, now there wasn't, this man in front of him was definitely an annoying childish bastard. He stared at the other shamelessly, he didn't stubbornly follow the man out just to be blatantly ignored and toyed with. "I want answers Fuji Haruki" the young man's eyes widen a bit before a frown marred his features.

"Why do you know my name?" Haruki sneered, great, whether he was Hikaru or not he still had a stalker. Count on Ogata to creep you out.

"You know mine, why should I be disclosed of what's yours?" Ogata answered as he leans back and drinks from his tea distinguishing the lack of bitterness in the liquid, the shop didn't serve coffee so it would have to do.

"Doesn't mean you have to" Haruki mumbled with a hiss that he made sure the other would be able to hear.

"Doesn't mean I couldn't" the older smirked as he set down his cup and Haruki irked, why was he dragging things? If he was a loud brat that he was years back then he was so sure Ogata would be so much different. "and I was asking how.. Never mind, I think I don't really want to know" Haruki deadpanned before he sighs yet again.

"And why in the world are you calmly drinking tea over there when matches are going on back there?" he ruefully asks, not really knowing why he hadn't walked out on the guy by now.

"Nothing of importance is going on and I finished my match for the day" the older man smirked yet again and Hikaru had to struggle with a hand wanting to punch that foreign expression from the usually stoic Ogata. Ogata's smirk just felt too eerie as it seemingly forbodes something that was not good for him and countless times he had proved it to be a premonition of a dark, dark future. He gulped, silently praying that his fears go along with it and drain to his stomach.

"And why did you decide to pester a young man hoping to be filled with his lunch and will away his disappointment of not seeing a friend?" Haruki eyes the tea the other had ordered, that and nothing else. "I don't see you ordering any ramen" he huffed, who would pass on the treat ramen was?

The older man called up a worker and ordered himself of a bowl same as haruki's before looking at the said man "satisfied?" And yes, Haruki had proven once again that Ogata was, for the lack of respect, a jerk. Really, people have been acting weird around him... like he _stinks_ or something—not like he did but hell, he would've preferred that instead of blindly guessing why the hell these people seemed different. And wasn't he supposed to be the one knowing everything? If _'person from the future'_ rings a bell.

But no, this definitely wasn't a confrontation he wanted to have. What was so interesting about a guy who was thrown out of the go institute because he was trashing about and demanding a boy's presence? (which was him by the way if you hadn't noticed) And was it just him or is fate introducing him to some really dangerous people here?

"And who was the wise man who said 'we don't need any break from go'" Haruki huffed, poorly mimicking what the older had said just a few days ago. Who could blame him? Hikaru wasn't Hikaru if he didn't hold grudges and pay them back—though he was now Haruki, a highly successfully businessman childishly sticking a tongue out a man close his age.

"hmm" Ogata hummed and Haruki widened his eyes once more.

Ogata _doesn't_ hum. There are things forbidden for earth-sent devils and if he thought Ogata was creepy, this man right before him was _creepier—_much more so indeed, and he didn't know he'd be thinking this but '_Where the hell is Ogata? Give him back!'_. Sorry but he preferred the original instead of this... this _impostor—_what else would he be?

"I like indulging myself to people with inclinations to Go, This is not a break" Ogata indignantly huffed, reaching his pocket for a stick but not continuing as he remembers that this was a store and smoking, though not prohibited, was extremely rude for other customers.

Haruki had to laugh, he points to himself doubt and nervousness covering his features. "In what way does this cassanova of a face fool the _great_ Ogata to think that I have an inclination to Go?" and he clutches his stomach as he covered his mouth while trying to inhale as much air as he could in between his wheezes.

And Ogata by now had a frown on his face, he was _not_ amused.

"You know Akira and that Shindou brat" Ogata stated, ignoring the faint wince Haruki sported as he continued. "you run into the institute like its second nature for you to run and turn without second glance to question where you're going and ask the whereabouts of Akira-kun, a person whose world revolved around go, claiming that you were a friend" Haruki paled, he would have criticized Ogata as a stalker if he wasn't feeling all jumpy, where was this conversation leading to? "And on all the days you could visit him, you visit on the day he was having his first match and clearly having not arrived earlier, it was probably not what you came in there for"

"What are you trying to imply, Ogata-san?" he asked feigning innocence and praying that the other didn't notice the shake in his voice and that he was just tugging on his strings.

But we all know Ogata is more than that because among the people surrounding Hikaru, he was the one who was the most observant. And it irked Haruki to know that this man does not hesitate to put people into a lying mess, exposing each and every secret he could while comfortably sitting and drinking his tea—_'yes, just like that' _Haruki had to glare as Ogata brought up his cup to his mouth, obviously eyeing him as he did so.

"That you came there demanding why Akira-kun didn't play Sai today" The man said as he sipped. Haruki gaped, why was this man so good at this? And why does it feels like he was being tested and analyzed?

"I found out about the commotion when Akira-kun had been challenged by the mysterious online go player and ran to nowhere after declaring a rematch-" Ogata continued and left Haruki to process what he's saying. "-which I assume was when I saw him with you the other day" he saw Haruki tense up and he knew he was hitting the younger man's buttons.

"I assume that you saw the match first hand and of course, found out about a rematch that was supposed to be today" he was slowly, slowly bringing his point out and Haruki stayed still as he gripped his pants, what did this man want? "and Akira-kun ditched it in favor of his match" that was the last straw for the annoyed Haruki Fuji, he slams his hand on the table, making the utensils bounce and startling most of the people surrounding their table and grunts.

"I don't like people narrating things I already know" he exclaimed, forcefully willing his voice down for the sake of the other people inside the room—seeing as how Ogata was unfazed. He sure didn't like the snort he gave away, damn this man, if he hadn't respected the guy he would have strangled him a good thirty minutes ago.

"Thing is.." Ogata leaned in supporting his chin with his two hands, fingers crossing as he tried to hide a playful smirk."...do you want to know why?" Haruki tensed, he didn't see that coming. He knows there is a reason why the older man bothered to provide him such information but what worried him is that he didn't know _why_. What was the catch? Damn, there was always one.

"What are you playing at, who would even want to know why the brat did what he did?" he decides to directly ask, this endless puzzle was not amusing and he wanted answers. He wanted to know and he assumed that it wasn't really that much of a secret but Ogata being Ogata, he made it look like a really big issue and it was enough for Haruki to doubt if this wasn't some scheme.

He was met by silence and a knowing glance. "I've got connections, do you think I'll waste time getting something out of you?" Ogata had the liberty to boast.

_'And Go players like to stalk people now'_ Haruki paled further. First Akira, now this? Good Lord, what do you have in mind? He tried to calm himself down as he took deep breaths.

"As far as i know about you, Sir" he paused as he sighed "you say things straight to the point" he looks at Ogata straight in the eye "What is so different now that you have to talk aimlessly?" he huffed, confusion temporarily crossing his face before it settles to an indifferent face.

"Nothing, I was offering to answer your questions" Ogata smiled. Smiled. If he knew the world was ending today, he would've spent his time in that jacuzzi once more. The man was taunting him and trapping him to accept.

What does Haruki do in this kind of situation? "I'm going, thanks for the ruined meal, jerk" yep, run away with an insulting comment. If he didn't abruptly turned, he would've seen an amused smirk directed at him.

"Curious people should just accept information when offered" Ogata stands up and places his money down the table, leaving an untouched bowl of ramen as he passed by the other, leaning to whisper at the stoned man "if only you didn't take Akira-kun when he had duties to fulfill, Touya Meijin would've overlooked his absence on his first pro match" he vaguely stated and Haruki merely blanched at the shallow breathing next to his ears before the older goes out the store.

Well he be damned. It was all his fault how would he make it up?

And he still didn't get why the older man bothered accompanying him to lunch—much to his dismay. So once again, he had denied Sai of one great match. He buried a hand to his face, he was here to make things _right _not ruin it. He clutches his hair as he stood still in front of the table he ate at, wondering why, how, what. He didn't really know what to think anymore and he was brought out of his musings when a worker was motioning to clean up their table. "Oh, wait, I'll eat that" he says indifferently as his features sparkle and totally different from just moments ago, forcing the worker to put the ramen back. If Ogata wasn't having any, he'll take up on the offer.

He'd have to think on things after.

Meanwhile, outside the store stood Ogata now inhaling his cancer stick with a foreign smile permanently attached to his face. "heh, bishounen eh?.. Interesting" he puffed smoke out.

The man trailed along, noting how those girls had perfectly described the guy. A casanova with a good hand at go and quite a pleasant attitude. Ogata liked knowing things beforehand, and in meeting the young man, he knew he had another person to watch out for.

This was before he logs into NetGo the afternoon that day and expects to see his daily doze of Sai's match. He had been looking into every match Sai had played as he intrigued him to no end.

This time was no different, he had seen most strong players battle the mysterious personality so he wasn't surprised that the man was playing with another amazing player. Strong people flock around and challenged him since he was strong himself. The match laid out on his computer screen. He was having difficulties but Ogata could see him playing his own graceful moves. It was an astounding game played by Sai.

It was astounding and yet...

Ogata's eyes widen and he frantically clicked on the foreign link. Time ticked by slowly and he cursed under his breath at how slow the page seemed to load, though it was probably because other people who watched the game had the same reaction as he did, but he didn't have time to think of that.

The page appeared and there, proudly displaying itself, was a sight that made his heart beat erratically against his chest and he doesn't blink.

An almost taunting scoresheet of 1 win/s 0 loss/es.

Pathetic as one may say, but for people who actually _knew_ where the sole win came from... They would say it was godly—impossible feat even—as one Sai had gained his only loss and another gained a win.

He trailed the display from his screen as his lips curved upward, taking in every letter and every detail of the plain word, taking his time to familiarize himself with the name.

"Fujiwara"

And people around the world would soon be speaking of the name.

* * *

**Chapter end.**

* * *

**A/N: yay! At last another update! Ogata's POV mehe. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the reviews!**

**I'm actually planning to expound more on what had happened in the next chap ^_^ HURRAH cliff hangers! xD (kidding, I hate those too don't worry)**

**oh, and R&R! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:this chap is to expound what had transpired in the game. Well not really with the moves and such because they're too technical and I don't really play go. OTL**

**Mentions:  
****************Mamoru Ryuu, Think Chocolate Thoughts, Zylongue, emeraldXonyx, jully123, link55-06, ginebra, yuijim, cici394, Eevetta, Japhu, moon3, Amaya93, NekoCrisis, Eclipse130, Lady Myd Black, KLEIYH, sepertom, VenusAngel, Clams-and-Rainbows, fallenz, LILINamikaze(for reasons unknown your name always disappears so I deleted the "." orz), elishakanzen, Crescent Melody, Dusty Sapphire, Kamikashi, loussi, Sleepie Bye, elmms, Irissiell, Leprechaungirl, aliya87, Catcrazzed, CashyHoray1.00, Riku Yamamoto, Niume22, jadeevans05, MiYuki Kurama, annvelwis, Cesia Rune, Silver Ice Bullet, Yuu**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8-unknowingly rewriting history**

* * *

He stood there unmoving on his usual spot hovering over a young boy. He had on him an unreadable expression, one that was too unbefitting of the usually hyper ghost, while Hikaru mirrored unbelief and confusion as he glanced up to his unearthly friend, keeping quiet for one.

The screen had stilled for moments as no one dared to challenge the popular player, it was as if time itself had stopped and people took their time to take in what had happened. Hikaru could barely remember the endless pop-ups from challenges all over the world and his rambles as he painstakingly reject one after the other before stopping mid-click as an unusual, all too friendly and inviting name displayed itself, seemingly innocent and incapable of what it had just done.

* * *

_"Hikaruuuuu, stop rejecting all those challengers from the magic box, I want to plaaay"_ Sai begged as he tried to tug on the boy's shoulders.

They were inside the boy's room, putting into use his newly acquired laptop (courtesy of his grandfather after he begged him for one when he beat him in a match—it was getting risky playing netgo outside)

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Can't you see you already played these guys? And we have to find someone stronger and beat'em to a pulp!" Hikaru sneered as he recalled being stumped by his self proclaimed rival after waiting for a good two hours. Well, it was Sai he stood up but, in a broader sense, it was the same and seeing as the ghost literally had his ears drooped down and his eyes teary with false assumption of a great match, he had to be mad. If Sai wasn't going to let his frustration out then Hikaru would do it for him.

So there he was, furiously and determinedly pressing close to every pop-up he sees and willing for a certain player, Seiji, to come up. He had inadvertently heard Sai's musings on the great Seiji who had once given a pretty hard time for Sai—not too hard as it looked like a complete obliteration on the other's play—but it was a compliment nonetheless and he rarely hears Sai compliment on anyone else since Sai was far stronger than most players (he was not included since he was, technically, considered a student and the ghost made sure to compliment him everytime he could) and he knew Sai would have a better match with him than that cunning, ditching, Akira.

His hands were growing tired and his clicks were slowing down but he willed himself to trust his instincts as he browsed the unfamiliar usernames. He sighed and sat upright to stretch his limbs, tired from repeated action and needing a change in position. He turned to Sai in his futile attempt to send a smile, knowing very well how the ghost had wanted to play—Hikaru was almost so sure that the game would've been great, it would have definitely be a memorable time for both him and Sai. He didn't know why but it just felt that it would've happen. The ghost just returned the smile with one of his own—though it was less bright than usual—it gave the boy a small sense of relief.

"Just you wait Sai! Hikaru-sama will find you a great opponent!" the boy said as he rolled his sleeve in preparation for another countless clicking and Sai had to smile. The effort was small and cute but it paved way to his heart, he knew Hikaru cared and he had to smile at the rare undisguised worry the boy had sported.

Hikaru had returned to his clickings when he suddenly stilled and jeered as he pointed at the screen while blabbering nonsense. The ghost sighed, he would have to lecture Hikaru on holding his horses later, and he leaned in to see what the boy was flabbergasted about. By then, Hikaru had the decency to gulp down his excitement. "It's Fujiwara, Sai!" and he had to laugh at how that sounded, it was Sai's full name after all. Sai himself had quirked a brow and displayed amusement as he opened his fan to his mouth, covering a small smile. Fujiwara was a common name, but nobody really used it as a handle.

"I'll accept this, ne Sai? I have a feeling he's great!" Hikaru mused, sending a knowing glance to the ghost. Anyone whose name had a fujiwara or sai is bound to be good right? and since Sai had both, then he's great! Sai chuckled and was amused at how high the boy seemed to place him in the hierarchy of go and he promptly nodded—even when the boy seemingly forgot that he doesn't freely praise the ghost as much, it just shows how dedicated he was on making Sai feel better.

He never expected _this_ Fujiwara to be this good.

Hikaru looked up to the ghost as Sai was in deep concentration. He had almost used up his time and this was rare—for Sai at least. He usually ends up playing shidou-go on most weak opponents or spent a few minutes on the good ones, but never this long. Hikaru furrowed his brows trying to the best of his knowledge to know what was happening and he stared.. And stared. What exactly was going on? As he counted stones after stones in his attempt to set his heart at ease he always ended up counting one stone more to the opponent—even with the komi.

_Was Sai laying out some kind of trap to make his opponent lose in a few more turns?_

With that in mind, he searched and searched. When that didn't work, he tried to see an opening on the other's playing. What would he do to save this cluster of stones? Or what would he do to claim those from the other?

He couldn't see one.

All those moves he laid out in his mind ended up the same. Either taken back or brutally cut in half. Hikaru suddenly felt unease forcing its way out from him. Why was he feeling out of place? Why was this game being too difficult?...

_...Why did it feel like this opponent could look past the screen and straight to Sai?_ blissfully ignoring the boy Hikaru Shindou was. He looked up to the ghost again and saw him furrowing his brows the same way he did just a few moments ago. Was Sai actually having trouble?

Sai had remote thoughts from the boy. At the moment, he was thrilled and bemused at the same time. True, he had gone through so many years and he knew by heart not to underestimate anyone he came across. He had not underestimated this guy, absolutely not. From the very first hands played by his opponent, though a bit clumsy and unsure, he had seen the beauty of his play and it was decorated with his sheer power and determination.

He just knew that the man was seriously trying to defeat him—though at first he thought that the game felt as if _this_ Fujiwara was inclined to catching up. To what, he didn't know but as the game was played, the ghost felt as if a true goban was sitting right in front of him and he was actually playing with his own hands—he was even tempted to grab ahold of it before suddenly it was that magic box again and Hikaru was playing a stone for him.

_"14-7"_ Sai stated as he had pondered on his next move. His opponent was threatening to destroy his cluster on the lower left of the board and he had to stop him by placing a stone on the weaker stones. Though in doing so, he had to give up his advances on the center.

It wasn't hard to see that the match was a give and take.

Even with the difficulties, Sai just had to smile and do his best at the game. He could see Hikaru look at him every now and then, gauging every expression he displays, actually thinking if it matters while biting back comments on the game. Even he felt the tension lurking in the air and _that_ spoke wonders. The ghost briefly wondered what expression he wore right now.

The game continued flawlessly, each player attacking and defending their territories. Unknowingly putting most of the viewers on the edge of their seats, some had even called friends who were probably sleeping soundly with the massive time difference but they, too, hadn't really cared when they saw the breath-taking match. Though there were times that Sai's opponent had taken a noticeable pause at unnecessary times, as if contemplating. Sai was sure he saw through those reluctant but brilliant moves, It was like he was confused—like he was questioning his plays.

The silence was maintained. Hikaru didn't know if it had been an hour or two—since it definitely felt longer than that but the game was still going on with both players running out of time. He had even briefly wondered what would happen if he suddenly cramped his arm and had to mess up his placement of stones. Sai would get mad, definitely, and he shook his head, disposing the thought.

The game reached into yose and Hikaru, for all his worth, tried to register in his mind that Sai had, god forbid, lost a good half moku. Sai had lost. He _lost._

Hikaru gaped as he got out of his trance and immediately whipped his head to Sai, his eyes pleading for him to tell that he saw wrong and that the ghost had won as he always does. But right there and then, what he saw was acceptance and acknowledgement.

He gripped his chest as his heart sank for Sai.

* * *

This all brings us back to the same old room Hikaru and Sai shared, both silently reviewing the game that just occurred. It had been approximately fifteen minutes after the game ended, fifteen minutes of silence, fifteen minutes of acknowledgement for a loss.

Hikaru gathered all his courage to peek at his companion, preparing himself for wails, cries or something of the sort.

He didn't really expect a widely smiling Sai to greet him and he almost felt the urge to smack the ghost if he could. But he was smart enough not to lash out. Sai was grinning and he saw that he was genuinely happy.

He was happy even though tears ran down his face.

It was the day Hikaru comforted a crying Sai with a hug as he himself cries, the day he felt his mentor's lean chest against his cheeks as he rubs small circles to his back in attempt to hush the older man and the soft hair the prickled his nose but he didn't care, the day his friend and mentor had suffered from a defeat and the day Sai cried his eyes out wishing he'd done better.

and amusingly, it was the day Sai had felt more real than ever.

It made Hikaru realize that Sai was human, dead but human. Unbeknownst to them, it was a simple yet important realization that will open up greater paths for both and it was something that would forever change their lives.

The boy didn't dare move from Sai's embrace.

Even when his arms started to ache and his legs started to go numb.

Because as he clutches his hand and finds out that he _feels _Sai's clothes and warmth, he silently swore that he'd be there for the ghost no matter what happened. It was an unspoken promise both of them didn't say, their actions did what their words couldn't and they knew they were fine with that.

They were so engrossed by the match that they failed to recognize the familiar plays. That if they squint, tilt their heads and looked from another direction, they would see a combination of their plays carefully crafted to play strong hands at go.

That someone, somewhere was in need of their help.

The night sky covered them like a mantle as a question was left hanging in the air and Hikaru took the liberty of voicing—or in this case typing—this question out.

_Who are you?_

Tick.

Tock.

A few moments passed and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

A lone word laid bare on his computer screen and for some reason, Hikaru's heart clenched as for a moment, just a tiny bit of a millisecond, he thought he saw grief and sadness seep through the monitor and he felt dread.

And the unknown player logged off, never to be seen again from the world of NetGo.

* * *

From afar the young businessman was curled on his bed, eyes shielded by his hair, the lights off since he didn't bother to open them when he got in. The hotel room was silent and dark in stark contrast with his mind at the moment.

Silence.

Silence.

He couldn't take it.

The silence was broken by a fit of sobs. He bit his lip, biting back his tears as his sobs deafened him. It echoed throughout the room, haunting him and suddenly, he was cold. No one was here, it was just him curled up in his bed with no other source of warmth but his blanket that was soon proving to be useless.

_Why was it cold? _

He tried to curl up some more and he pressed his knees towards his chest.

_Why was he aching? _

He clutched a hand to where his heart was, begging for it to beat slower.

_Why was he crying?_

He buried his face in his bed, furiously wiping away his tears as he whimpered and worried his lips, memories of what had transpired replaying before him.

The whole time he played, he was ecstatic. At first, he convinced himself that it was just his way of paying his debt to Sai over the discontinued match with Akira. He had started with unsure, playful moves constantly berating himself that this was for fun but as he played, he found himself grinning and genuinely anticipating each and every move Sai does. He was captivated, you see, by that play of him and of the nostalgic feeling of battling with the ghost again. He had missed him, _very much so _and he was overwhelmed by a bubbly feeling in his stomach. Soon it became a match he must finish, a match he seriously put an effort to after such a long time and it was slowly unfolding before him.

As soon as the game ended his bright eyes turned dull, refusing to mirror anything.

Even he hadn't expected to win. His eyes drooped down as he tried to process it slowly. Repeating it over and over again but still not believing himself. A small part of him hoped that he didn't really win while the larger part had come closer to a fact that he didn't want to recognize.

He dumbly stared, mind blank as he refused to think of anything. So when asked on who he was, he answered the very first thing that came to mind.

_A mistake._

Yes, that was all he was.

The game spoke too much of its players. Why was he biting back his tears again? There was no one else here and it was just him curled up in his bed.

And his Sai was not here.

Then he screamed.

He screamed even though no one could hear him. He didn't bother covering his face because no one was there to see him. He let himself loose and again he wondered why he was in this strange place, suddenly feeling unwelcomed. Why was he even here? What did he want to achieve? Why did he have to play with that Sai? Why was that Sai not strong enough?-

-_Why was he grieving for his friend yet again?_

He asked and asked even when the answers were just right there flatly laying on his computer screen. He asked amd asked yet he didn't want the answers. He thought he could live with not seeing Sai, not hearing Sai, not feeling Sai, but he couldn't.

Not anymore.

_Because this Sai was ten years too young to be his._

He knew it but what made the pain worse was that even if he knew, he still yearned. Because even if he was a different Sai, it was still him just less experienced, just less knowledgeable, just... _younger_. But it was still him. He could see it on those moves that has yet to mature, it was in a mess of modern inexperience but he could see it, hiding itself, curled up like he was, waiting to be bathed in the sun.

For some reason, it made him feel disgust towards himself, was he this obsessed? Was he this lonely? It made him realize how he had always ran from his Sai's disappearance. That as he ran and faked his smiles back then, he didn't even know he was hurting this much.

And he was breaking.

He knew that in being away from the ghost he was slowly dying and he was slowly losing his mind as he clung to the image of the ghost like a lifeline. Because he knew that in this foreign world, Sai was the only thing constant.

For a moment he even forgot about the young Hikaru but as guilty as he was, he couldn't stop himself from wishing over and over again for a chance to be closer, even not as close as before, but just close enough to feel him there.

As he screamed and wailed, clutching the covers so much that his knuckles turned white he realized why he didn't want to scream in the first place. Screaming didn't make the pain bearable...

_It just made it more real._

* * *

_Because with borrowed time comes the continuous search for familiar things_

_And a constant questioning of one's sanity._

* * *

**Chapter End..**

* * *

**A/N: this chappie was quite angsty and I couldn't take it... orz I am so sorry for being alive (lol jk)**

**I just thought that he had to beat this time's Sai since in the series he had been so close to defeat his Sai right? And its not like Sai had that kind of playing when he was, let's say, ten years younger-he had built it up together with Hikaru. So it means that Hikaru's strength was close to the stronger Sai of ten years later thus, he had to be stronger than the weaker Sai of the past... Right?**

**I've actually had this for quite some time but I was not sure if I wrote it right haha (Do you think my chapters need more dialogue? suggestions and comments welcome! ^_^)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! IT'S BEEN A WHILE, sorry haha I was kind of in a slump orz but here's another chappie so please forgive me! *bows***

**If my writing was rusty before, I think its rustier now (srsly) that's why I had a hard time knowing what to do next. Thus, this was slightly, SLIGHTLY, shorter since my chapters aren't even long HAHA**

**Anyway, Thanks to all those who followed and favorited this story :) (I might be slow on answering reviews since it had been a while haha) I'd add the mentions next time tehee xD**

* * *

**Chapter 9-Closing the gaps**

* * *

His life had been fine, he had a proper home (extravagant even), branded clothes, much money to spend with and, let he be damned if he forgets to mention it, the awesome food he could now afford. Overall it was perfect.

Or at least that's what should've happened.

It was always a hassle being someone he isn't.

_The first few days were the worst._

He had stumbled upon a large company, had been greeted and greeting back all the same. He maintains a smile all throughout, painfully aware of how relaxed he was at the place despite it being his first time going there. It was unnerving greeting the staffs and co-workers whose names he couldn't quite put a finger on.

_Who were they again?_

He mindlessly lets his feet carry him wherever, not really knowing if he was late or just in time. He was careful to not show how frantic he was, suddenly walking alongside people who seemed to be friends, nodding at a greeting directed to him while constantly reminding himself that when someone calls 'Haruki' he should turn, give a smile and not subconsciously turn when someone calls his supposed gloomy friend 'Hikaru'. He rewards himself with a pretty hard slap on his face everytime he does.

That day alone, Haruki had to slap himself five times.

It was rueful to act like he knows what he's doing when he actually doesn't and he assumed that he was obviously at a loss but no one was paying any mind. He assumed many had admired this Haruki for being such a sweet, young, handsome and capable businessman, or so he had heard when he passed a hallway one morning he was lost. It was also kind of painful seeing those faces twitch with unvoiced worry. After all, he had been pretty much slacking on the job and those people immediately thought that he's sick and not just being a huge jackass in handing over his crappy reports.

Was Haruki a saint?

Why did Hikaru the mischievous have to be showered with such glory? It was someone else's glory and it somehow sullied his pride on being unlikeable. It did so ever since Sai had appeared years ago and he had always doubted the impression he had on people.

God, he felt like he wouldn't be able to sleep if he managed to tarnish the unblemished name. How was he going to work well with people when he didn't even know them when he suppose he should?—considering that they're being clingy and all.

So he totally should've expected the bouquet of colorful flowers and a plentiful amount of get-well-soon cards when he didn't show up at work for two days.

For two _short_ days.

And should've because he didn't.

He thought being admired had its boundaries, especially if the one being admired was a man. A beautiful man—he heightens up his ego at this—but a man nonetheless.

But despite himself, he supposed he should feel a little guilty in planning his early retirement and probably living in Hikaru's neighborhood and he grudgingly scratches up the thought.

There wasn't even an open apartment there anyway. And yes, he already looked that up.

It had only been two days since the match with Sai, two days of caving inside his hotel room, two days of eating just cup ramens that seemed to have lost their tastes, two days of thinking whys and hows and two days of puffed out eyes. He couldn't imagine himself just thinking for a whole day, let alone two, but he figured that when you somehow find yourself traveling to the past suddenly burdened by knowing everything and knowing nothing at the same time you're bound to think sooner or later.

Of course for Haruki it had to be later.

It hadn't helped that he had caused quite a stir. He didn't need to log in to NetGo to find out what he'd done. Just seeing chats of some random people playing their own matches while talking about another mysterious player set his alarm off and he was resolute on not opening his account again anytime soon, or probably never again.

He knew he wasn't being too humble in thinking that it was him that they were talking about but sometimes, being humble doesn't help at all.

And his ego won't allow him to be any less than _amazing_.

He also regretted a tad bit on getting Sai's supposed spotlight. He didn't even want it in the first place and he blamed it on Sai's old, old, ways in go.

And that tiny little space that had seemingly glowed, paving the way to his victory. It was a kind of cheated victory, because well, he had known Sai's hands for so long, drilling them to memory all those years while this Sai had never played against him—his younger self maybe but not the old him.

_Not the him that had taken go as his life._

_Not the him that had known Sai by heart._

And of course, now his hands are tied down, never again to hold a stone.

Because there in his fingers lays Fujiwara.

And there his hands hold an invisible pen that could no doubt change everything and set things to a different motion. And that every step he took made a small ripple on the surface of the earth, minutely shaking everything without anyone noticing.

He feared the changes he could make but he cared less than he should have.

He brings a pitcher half full with water and settles the flowers there, he didn't really have anything besides that close to a vase so it would just have to do. Then he spreads the letters onto his bed as he lies on it again. He'd think now and read those letters later, all of them for the sake of Haruki as an apology for inflicting two absences on his perfectly marked attendance.

So indeed, how was he supposed to sneak into Hikaru's life without go?

His eyes drifted close as he slept a dreamless sleep he always had in this time.

* * *

Needless to say, Hikaru was baffled when a dark haired man was standing proudly at his doorstep dressed in casual clothes with a huge bag hunched over a shoulder.

"Can I come in?"

"er, ah, yes!" the young Hikaru beamed, completely pushing away his confusion and gesturing for the man to come in.

"Who is it, Hikaru?" his mother asks, poking her head out from the kitchen.

"Ah, its Haruki-san" Hikaru stills for a moment before continuing "The one I was with weeks before?" he hangs with a question, looking at his mom recognize the quite unforgettable face.

"Hello Haruki-san, you're Hikaru's friend I suppose?" Mitsuko asks, doubt hovering her voice, which was probably what any mother would have when a stranger was first labeled a creepy stalker by their son and then as a friend next. Besides, the man was probably ten years older than her son and though rightfully expected of the unique boy, it was still suspicious.

But then, Hikaru had a record for meeting the most eccentric men and taking them to his side in a blink of an eye (and probably a couple of arguments here and there) so it wasn't truly unexpected.

Mitsuko Shindou had always been a worrywart and it made Haruki smile as he soon answered "Yes, okaa-san"

His mother stilled, same as hikaru. Friends do that don't they? Call other people's mom as theirs—but of course, labeling her as one from the get-go was a shock. Haruki noticed but decided to stand still, waiting for their reactions to pass.

Its not like he was stealing away his own mother from his younger self nor was it possible anyway given that they're the same person but old habits die hard (and she was his mother too, isn't she?)

_It wasn't because he wanted to feel at home, definitely not._

It takes a while for her to get back her senses and she welcomes the man in with a friendly smile. It sort of felt like having a successful son visiting back after moving out. She absently imaged a Hikaru on a suit and going corporal, or to be precise, a Hikaru drowning in a big suit, fingers barely reaching the end of the sleeves.

It was going to be a long long way to go, she sighs before a smile curves her lips at the thought, _it was still a long way to go_ "stay upstairs for now and I'll call you for lunch" she says as she puts on her apron and proceeds back to the kitchen.

They weren't far off from the stairs before his mother's voice booms again. "Having visitors doesn't mean you can slack off Hikaru!" Haruki laughs softly as Hikaru suddenly tensed up before giving him a well deserved glare Haruki knew he had practiced in front of a mirror several times long ago in order to get a copy—no matter how sloppy it was—of Akira's death glare. So of course it didn't deter him from laughing a whole lot more at the image.

"You have homework?" Haruki asks, rummaging over his younger self's (messy) table and noticing the papers piling up.

"_Many_ homeworks" Hikaru plops on his seat and opens up his laptop. Haruki raises a brow at this "and you don't plan on doing any now, are you?" he scoffs and playfully rolled his eyes, though the smirk he had was visible.

Hikaru was in the middle of booting the device when he remembered something he should've asked moments before "Why are you here again Haruki-san?" he looked at the man who comfortably situated himself on the bed and was answered by a "hn?"

Realization dawned on the older man's face "Oh, I wanted to get some fresh air" _and skip work for the third time this week_, he mentally added. He figured he'd better try to figure out what to do with his younger self without exposing any of those time travel stuff. Knowing him, he'd probably laugh it off before actually thinking of its possibility before shrugging it off all the same. When was the last time a person declared he was from the future anyway?

_Never._

And he was definitely not going to be the first. With Japan's technology they'd surely try to mess with his brain, with his consent maybe, but the idea of being studied somewhat irked him. He had enough of that in Ogata.

"Fresh air?" Hikaru looked incredulously at him but shrugged it off, where the hell in his room would you find fresh air when it stinks of bleach and old papers? (courtesy of borrowed books for his supposed reviewing for the next exam)

"Is there anything bothering you?"

Hikaru looks at the man whose eyes were now closed, outlining the dark circles he hadn't noticed before, lazily taking other people's bed. He would've thought that the man was asleep if he wasn't voiced out a question.

"Is there anything bothering _you_?" the boy spats out as he turns to his laptop, seeing only in his peripheral that Haruki had now sat—rather comfortably if he may add—on the bed and blinking owlishly at him.

He hears muffled snickers and finds the older man covering his mouth with a hand as a soft laugh pierced the air, "What makes you think that something is bothering me?" Haruki asks, leaning on the bed with his hands supporting him.

Hikaru rolls his eyes at the somehow dumb question "I don't know" he shrugs playfully as his eyes darted to the ceiling "maybe the dark circles on your eyes?" he innocently blinks his eyes as if stating a wild guess.

Of course, Haruki knew he was obvious. He kind of spent the whole morning trying to rid himself of the unsightly bags but to no avail while unintentionally learning what the huge amount of products in his bathroom was meant for "the same one as yours?" but he definitely wasn't going to share anything now.

"Mine is from.." there was a very short pause that hadn't gone unnoticed by Haruki ".. From studying!"

"No way" Haruki wanted to pick his nose half expecting an argument and half expecting an unintelligent retort from the younger but his cleanly cut nails and slightly calloused but soft hands had strongly prevented him to do so. He looks over the boy and double takes—

—_was he pouting?_

An unlikely discovery, he didn't know he could pout and definitely didn't want to admit that he could blush._ No way._

He looks away from the sight and cringes at the thought of him blushing but the vivid image was now provided for by his younger self. He would've thought him cute but after seeing the face he had for years (and whole life) do something of such _monstrosity_... He thanked the gods for the gift of denial.

"you can tell me, you know?"

"huh?"

"about anything and everything"

"What? Why should I?"

_Because I need to "know" in order to help you._

_Because I need you to take your mind off of Fujiwara._

___Because Sai's feelings course through your whole being._

"...because you're starting to cry" silence had met him and he decided to talk some more "bah, nevermind, I'll just sleep right here and you do your homework" he lies on the soft bed and turns his back on the boy.

"I won't wake up for a while" he says, still with his back turned "and I won't hear anything" he continues "I won't know what you're doing and I kind of sleep talk so don't mind me, but don't you dare slack off"

And they both knew that Hikaru doesn't do his homeworks even with a threat and that he liked doing things he wasn't supposed to do.

So he slacked off.. As his eyes pooled and his heart cried out.

For a moment, Hikaru blabbered on while 'no one' listens. For a moment, it felt like everything was going to be alright. For a moment, Haruki peeked through a hole in the young boy's heart. A hole that had been there for Sai and for seeing the loss he never should have.

And the whole time Sai had listened as words poured out of the boy's mouth, crying a second time for him in front of a person he barely knew.

He listened as his story laid bare in front of person who didn't even see him.

of friendship.

of Go.

A story of a boy and a ghost and the pain that they shared.

And all he could see was Hikaru as he read him like an open book, no secrets, no lies.

and for the very first time, everything felt right.

* * *

_Because for a thousand years he had never lost._

_It was frustrating._

_and it was fun._

* * *

"How is he?" a smooth soft voice inquired on the phone.

"He was fine for a long while" a deeper voice answered, stopping for a moment before continuing "though he had been acting strange"

"Strange?"

"He seemed to be too preoccupied with some things he hadn't really paid attention to before"

"He always does that" the other scoffed.

"But it seems like he's pretty taken with this one"

"..."

"Don't you think you should—"

"No, I can't, not now just please.. watch him please"

"I will do so even if you don't ask" and a 'clack' signaled the ended conversation.

A man with short orangey locks of hair sighs as he put back the phone to its rightful place in his table.

"Was it that person again?" asks a blonde man with eyeglasses who got into the room with a cup in his hands, leaving it on the table of the other.

"It was" the man answers, sipping into his cup of tea. "and it was about the usual thing, where is Fuji?"

"He took a leave today saying he didn't feel well at all"

The man resisted the urge to spit his tea out "again? isn't this the third time this week?!" he exclaims as he continues "I haven't seen him at all lately!" the man pouts.

"That's what you're worried about Sir? let me remind you in case you had forgotten" he stops as he adjusts his glasses "Though he is highly respected, Fuji-san is one of your _employees_" and he receives a glare.

"He also is my best friend in case you forgot"

The blonde man smirks "I hadn't, but it seems he had" and he leaves his boss to laze around in his office.

"He wouldn't forget me" the man said, almost in a whisper. "He wouldn't" he repeats like a mantra, more to himself than the other.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**A/N: YAY! finished haha. sometimes I'd like to keep things to myself nyahaha though there are some minor characters that will surely show up often. I give you all permission to imagine what they look like haha**

**to be frank, I don't know where this story is going but I'm quite sure that the original timeline would be dramatically destroyed and crushed to pieces. I'm not really someone who could think while relying on some predetermined plot. I like to be FREE! (lame excuse yeah, haha)**

**might do some minor edits in this chap, I just wanted to post this before I go elsewhere :{u. Ciao!**


End file.
